


We touch, we hold, we keep one another free

by AlexielMihawk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxiety Attacks, F/M, UST, War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexielMihawk/pseuds/AlexielMihawk
Summary: «Sakura!»«Cosa?!»«Non esiste più un villaggio della sabbia, non esiste più niente» le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla «Non so cosa sia successo, non ne ho idea, ma mondo che conoscevamo non esiste più».
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hoshigaki Kisame
Kudos: 4





	We touch, we hold, we keep one another free

**Author's Note:**

> Note: questa storia è stata scritta per il CowT 10 | È ambientata nello stesso verse in cui hanno luogo due storie da me scritte negli anni passati:  
> a) “La polvere cadde sul nostro amore e non feci nulla per impedirlo” - 2014  
> b) “A letto col nemico, di nuovo” - 2016  
> Le storie non devono essere lette per capire questa storia che si legge come one shot, ma contestualizzano il rapporto tra Kisame e Sakura.  
> Il titolo, il prompt e le citazioni vengono da “Degli Sposi” di Rika Lesser.

**Backstories:**

a) “[ La polvere cadde sul nostro amore e non feci nulla per impedirlo ](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2950136&i=1)” 

b) “[ A letto col nemico, di nuovo ](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3381546&i=1)” 

_Of us_

_not much is known._

_Our lives were not_

_extraordinary._

_Our silence seals_

_a deeper silence._

  
  


**“** **We touch, we hold, we keep one another free”**

  
  


Emerse con un boato, rompendo la superficie lineare e calma dell’acqua del lago. Le sue piccole mani erano tese verso il cielo, alla ricerca spasmodica di un appiglio inesistente, annaspando per respirare; inspirò profondamente, cercando di superare quella sensazione bruciante dell’ossigeno che le riempiva i polmoni.

Sentì un braccio scivolarle lungo la vita e in una frazione di secondo si ritrovò fuori dall’acqua, appoggiata a un grosso masso, il tepore della pietra illuminata dal sole di giugno le scaldò la schiena attraversò i vestiti fradici e Sakura cercò di ricordarsi come fare per regolarizzare il respiro. 

«Pensavo di morire» sussurrò piano, passando una mano a scostare i capelli bagnati dal viso.

L’uomo di fronte a lei la fissò con aria inespressiva, quindi si piegò sulle ginocchia, fissandola dritto negli occhi inumiditi dall’acqua e dalle lacrime. 

«Respira».

«Lo sto facendo» ringhiò la ragazza, cercando forsennatamente di calmarsi, senza successo.

«Stai annaspando, Sakura, respira».

Allungò una mano e le accarezzò con gentilezza i capelli - quel genere di gesto che nessuno si sarebbe mai aspettato gli fosse proprio, ma che a lei non aveva mai lesinato.

Sakura annuì piano, forse stava per avere un attacco di panico. Strinse i pugni fino a farsi male, percepì le unghie penetrare nei palmi delle mani, ma non sentì alcun dolore, solo il rimbombo dei battiti del suo cuore nelle orecchie.

Fissò con sguardo vacuo l’uomo di fronte a lei, non che riuscisse davvero a vederlo; fi fronte ai suoi occhi scorrevano a ripetizione immagini di quanto era successo poco prima, il sangue, il rumore delle esplosioni, persone che amava, che conosceva da una vita a terra sul selciato sporco della strada, prive di vita. Il rumore incessante dei crolli delle case, le urla, e di nuovo il sangue, ancora e sempre il sangue di tutte le persone che aveva - anzi che avevano - lottato così a lungo per proteggere. Come era possibile che tra tutti si fosse salvata proprio lei, perché? E -

Il fiume in piena dei suoi pensieri si interruppe di colpo; due braccia calde e piene di vita l’attirarono bruscamente in avanti, stringendola in un abbraccio irruento quanto goffo.

«Respira, ho detto».

Sakura si ritrovò ad annuire, il viso schiacciato contro la sua spalla, rilassò le mani, lasciando che andassero a circondare il petto dell’uomo e stringe gli occhi. Si accorse che stava piangendo.

«Kisame...» mormorò piano «Che cosa è successo?»

«Io… non ne ho idea» ammise lui.

Si lasciò cadere all’indietro, ritrovandosi col sedere per terra e Sakura sulle ginocchia. Non allentò l’abbraccio nemmeno per un secondo.

«Tutto quello che posso dirti è che la stessa cosa è successa anche nel cazzo di villaggio della nebbia, ci sono passato due giorni fa. Non è stato un bello spettacolo».

Sentì Sakura irrigidirsi leggermente.

«E?»

«E cosa? Non mi sono mica fermato, a fare cosa? Raccattare i corpi? Sono venuto dritto da-» si interruppe bruscamente «Avevo faccende da sbrigare da altre parti, ok?»

«Villaggio della foglia?» 

«Sakura...» borbottò Kisame «Semplicemente passavo di lì, okay?»

La ragazza realizzò che il suo respiro si era finalmente normalizzato.

«Grazie» mormò piano «Se non fosse stato per te...»

«Lasciamo perdere» la interruppe l’uomo E poi kunoichi ero in debito con te, lo sono da un po’ e lo sai, non amo essere in debito, se c’è qualcosa che mi dà al cazzo è dovere qualcosa a qualcuno».

Gli sorrise debolmente.

«Non dire stupidaggini, Samehada… Samehada non conta».

«Conta per me» rispose l’uomo «E ora piedi, dobbiamo muoverci».

Sakura ci pensò per qualche secondo quindi si alzò in piedi e allungò il braccio verso Kisame per aiutarlo a rialzarsi. 

«So che non sei esattamente il benvenuto da nessuna parte, ma l’ideale è andare verso il villaggio della sabbia, Gaara potrà aiutarci e forse potremo -»

«Sakura...»

«Gaara è sempre stato bravo in queste situazioni, ha spirito critico e un team preparato per tutto e-»

«Sakura!»

«Cosa?!»

«Non esiste più un villaggio della sabbia, non esiste più niente» le appoggiò una mano sulla spalla «Non so cosa sia successo, non ne ho idea, ma mondo che conoscevamo non esiste più».

Sakura inspirò profondamente, cercando di non farsi prendere nuovamente dal panico, cercando per quanto possibile di razionalizzare, di resistere all'impulso di correre via, di tornare indietro a scavare con mani sanguinanti tra le macerie alla ricerca di qualcuno che fosse sopravvissuto.

«La mia casa...» si interruppe, sentendo le lacrime affiorare di nuovo.

_I miei amici, il mio cuore, il mio amore, le mie speranza, tutto quello che sono, che sono stata, che sarei mai potuta essere. Tutto quello che ho sempre amato e in cui ho sempre creduto, tutto quello per cui ho combattuto adesso non c’è più. Cosa resta di me?_

«Mi dispiace» si allontanò da lei di un passo, guardandosi attorno come per cercare di capire se ci fosse qualcosa in procinto di avvicinarsi, una minaccia, un nemico, qualcosa.

Qualsiasi cosa pur di non guardarla negli occhi mentre le sue certezze e il suo mondo andavano sgretolandosi, pur di non guardarla mentre andava in pezzi. 

Ma Sakura Haruno non si ruppe.

Sakura Haruno non era quel genere di persona che sapeva come arrendersi, non lo era mai stata e non avrebbe di certo iniziato in quel momento.

«Allora devi decidere tu» mormorò piano rialzando lo sguardo «Perché io non so proprio cosa fare» ammise.

Kisame sorrise appena, tornando a sollevare lo sguardo verso di lei, si avvicinò e le sorrise appena, mostrando i denti appuntiti.

«Sei fortunata, Kunoichi, che io conosca i posti migliori per nascondersi».

«Non voglio nascondermi» ribattè Sakura, sollevando il viso con aria fiera «Voglio scoprire cos’è successo, voglio camminare a testa alta senza dovermi nascondere come un ratto, voglio combattere e vincere e se non dovessi vincere allora voglio morire combattendo».

«Morire non serve a un cazzo, Kunoichi e nemmeno combattere».

«Serve se vuoi essere libero di vivere. E se non sei libero di vivere cosa ti resta?».

«Tu» replicò Kisame.

Sakura non riuscì a capire se fosse serio o meno, decise che non era importante.

Gli sfiorò il viso con una mano, la lasciò scivolare dal viso alla spalla, quindi afferrò il braccio dell’uomo e lo strinse leggermente.

«Hai me» ripeté piano «E io voglio la verità».

«Qualcosa mi dice che non sarà per niente semplice».

«Allora è una fortuna non credi? Che entrambi siamo così dannatamente testardi».

«Non prendermi per il culo, la nostra forza è che spacchi qualsiasi cosa perché non ti arrendi nemmeno di fronte a una montagna che ti cade in testa».

Sakura sorrise appena.

«Ti riconosco di più ora».

«Muovi il culo, kunoichi» borbottò Kisame, cercando di non fissarla troppo a lungo «Dobbiamo levarci dalle palle».

Sakura annuì quindi gli fece cenno di fare strada.

In un battito di ciglia nella radura non era rimasto nessuno.


End file.
